


On the roofs of Prospit

by HitTheWall



Series: Heroes&Villains AU! Or everybody goes vigilante [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Heroes&Villains, Alternative Universe - Vigilante, Arsenic Catnip, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Karkat is less aggressive, Prospit is a city, Teens being teens, character build, drabble?, still grumpy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall
Summary: Some insight on the life of a young vigilante - Arsenic Catnip.





	On the roofs of Prospit

Nepeta sat quietly on the dirty roof of an abandoned building, half-watching a random night shift worker light up a cigarette. She lazily thought how the tobacco smoke would taste.

The night was fairly quiet. Prospit was more about hidden, behind-closed-doors kind of crimes. Corruption and trafficking. Sometimes drugs. Rarer assault. More frequently theft. Open violence often stayed inside, tall glittering in the sun buildings.

When night fell onto the city, all living things seemingly, disappeared, leaving only yellowish leaky lights on every corner. 

The night was the time for a cat to hunt the mice.

But not today. Today was exhausting enough for the cat.

Nepeta sighed.

She reflected onto the day. Woke up fine, even a bit optimistic, then there was no hot water and of course Meulin forgot to do groceries. So no breakfast. Only some tea, which was a bit nice. Then she got to school, where she got unfairly scolded for some crap Vriska pulled or whatever. Weren't too invested in the story to remember. Then after that terrific experience had an argument with Equius about... The usual, Equius being a butt about someone's lacking bank account and also lacking social status and lacking and lacking and again not deserving his attention, but getting it anyways. He always did that but today just took the cake. After that bumped into religious fanatics on the way home, then came home to, again, religious fanatics. Her Mom was too gone into the Alternian Church. And older sister was having some funky business with some Juggalo cult of her boyfriend or whatever. Nepeta stopped bothering after a while. Everything just seemed so draining and dull. Not even annoying anymore. Just...

An endless circle of disasters and misfortune. Like a mad cat chasing its tail. Or a dog. Or anything, really. 

The night-shift worker whom Nepeta was stealthily looking at from the distance has finished his smoke and blindly threw the remains of the cigarette on the ground before quickly disappearing behind the "employers only" door.

Nepeta frowned. She could understand he was tired and maybe upset, but littering wasn't nice and also really easy to avoid. She needed to leave a note from Arsenic Catnip, a vigilante, who was getting popular in these places lately. And who also happened to be Nepeta Leijon, who currently was thinking about trying smoking and also kept her identity a secret from all.

Leaving a note, yeah. That's what she usually did in those situations. But a bit later, after Nepeta has inhaled enough nightly peace and quiet for the day. 

Often her vigilante business helped her deal with daily life. But today she just couldn't muster enough strength. 

Arsenic Catnip heard a faint thud behind her. Equally faint footsteps followed. She knew these sounds. She could relax.

\- The mighty Bloody Knight appeared - she purred lowly, disguising her voice, then turned to face the newcomer.

He scoffed at her words.

The newcomer was male, dressed in some weird combination of brown and red robes and a tight jumpsuit. The colour palette reminded Nepeta of the Alternian religion, which always was a bad impression on her. But something about this scruffy person was always familiar and even comfortable. He never tried to hurt her or revial her face. He was hilariously rude sometimes, but nice at the same time. A man of contradictions.

They were kind of pals some could say. 

\- Don't call me Knight. I already admitted that this idea was dumb numerous times. Though not dumber than the idea to discuss vigilante names with you. But at least it's less dumb than your idiotic eye-piercing blue hat. Or whatever this pancake on your head is.

He croaked and sat beside her. Nepeta smiled.

\- Your tights are eye-piercing. How is it going?

\- Suspiciously quiet. None of the imbeciles who, like yourself, enjoy late-night activities in tight pants only, seen or heard anything out of their usual line of work. Strangely enough, they say that even less crime had been happening lately. 

\- I dress respectively, thank you verry much. And don't call it late-night activities, sounds inappropriate.

She could have sworn he blushed a bit under this huge scarf of his, realising the implications. He also lowered the hood.

\- You can call it dark hour exhibitionism bungee jumping for all I fucking care. I came here to tell you, oaf head, that something's probably coming. The Mage is anxious, ass full of needles. The same ass that feels the disaster coming from miles.

\- And again, sexual undertones, potty mouth. What are you, flurrting with me? - Nepeta was glad for the mask hiding her maybe-present blush. She kept the act of Arsenic Catnip, which included teasing and flirting. And that was rarely a problem. Besides the time when the victim of those jabs was of romantic interest. Even if slightly.

He rolled his eyes, this time ready for teasing.

\- Just warning you. Get this information in a thick skull of yours. Maybe for now just stick to listening and looking carefully. You're a goddamn cat anyways, as your ugly carnival wanna be costume implies. Don't search for trouble for now. Or really ever, I advise you, coz you obviously stupid, sitting here at 3 AM, doing nothing.

\- Like you are the one to talk about the costumes. You look like Alternian Jesus suddenly got into some kinky stuff. - Nepeta giggled. Then looked up, watching the sky brightening slowly. Dawning already. - But thanks for your concern. And the message from Mage. I appreciate it, really. 

The man didn't answer, only huffed. Nepeta rose up from her seat and dusted herself off.

\- Next time I can get some pizza. It's not that busy those days And the weather is nice, so - she turned to meet a pair of seemingly amber eyes - Come chat?

\- Sounds like an awful waste of time. - he stood up and turned away from Nepeta, starting to walk away - Bring pineapple pizza and some cranberry juice. 

She beamed a smile at his back.

\- Sure, you picky baby. See you tomorrow at 2 AM!

He waved before disappearing in the dark.

Maybe this day wasn't completely awful after all.


End file.
